Best Dance She Ever Had
by MaltaraFluff647
Summary: What happens when Natara forces Mal to say yes to chaperoning for Denni's dance in Centrescore? *FIRST ONE-SHOT EVER!* please read and review, I take feedback and constructive critism :D Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Let me start off by saying, yes, I am writing my story for "Something More". I've been super busy handling school, church practice, other crap I gotta do. I also started a new story called "Everything Happens For A Reason", but it's for books called "My Sister The Vampire". You don't really have to read the book to understand, so if you would like to make me smile uncontrolablly, and make me love you forever, if you read and review that story? I've only gotten 5 reviews since thier are a total amount of 7 stories, and barely any body reads those ones but please read it if you have time, I think you might like it...

So, this story is about Mal going to Centrescore to chaperone for Denni's dance, and Natara tags along. It's a one shot, and I made it a one-shot cause I knew that I wouldn't have been able to finish it if it was a real story, because of time managment, and the other story which I still have to finish. I promise I'll get to it as soon as possible, Thanks, you guys are amaizngly awesome! 

* * *

><p><strong><span>Best Dance She Ever Had<span>**

You are now Special Agent Natara Williams of the FBI...

You are leaving the office, when you hear a familiar groan...Mal's groan.

You walk over to his desk, only to find him talking on the phone, his brow furrowed, his face looking frustrated.

"Yes, hunny, I would but...No, I know please...I'm sorry, you know how busy I am sometimes...you know, most kids don't want thier uncle to chaperone but... I told you if I could -" You try and keep a smile from watching Mal talk. He looks cute all the time, but when he's frustated or annoyed, he looks adorable. He notices you, and pulls the phone away.

"Just hold on a minute, OK?" He whispers into the phone and leaves it on hold.

You hear numerous "don't hang up on me...Uncle Mal?" as he puts the phone down for a minute, covering the sound from coming in.

"What's wrong Natara? I would talk, but I kind of have something on right now..." He points helplessly to the phone, where you can still here angry voices coming.

"Oh, sorry...It's nothing, I just wanted to see how you where doing. If you don't mind me asking, who are you talking to-"

"It's my niece..."

"Oh...Denni?"

"Yeah, she wants me to chaperone for some dance she's having..." You almost squel at the thought. You suddenly take a much closer step to Mal, and say in a voice that has the whole room turn around and look at you;

"OMIGODDD! SERIOUSLY! Omigosh say yes Mal!"

"Woah, Natara, I don't know if you remember, but we're on a case..."

"Yes, and I doubt you don't have Sunday off..."

"How did you know it was on Sunday?"

"Mal, I'm a profiler come on, you have time say yes!"

"SSHHH! She'll hear you...Dances aren't really my thing..." Mal's cheeks flush red and he looks to the ground.

"Ha ha, Mal no one's going to ask you to dance anyway..."

"Oh really?"

"Come on, PUH-LEASE say yes?"

"I don't know Nat...I mean-" You interrupt Mal's words when you grab the phone from him.

"Hello? Denni?" You here very confused words as you talk to Mal's teenage neice.

"Um... Uncle Mal...who is this?" You cut the intro, and finish your conversation in less than five seconds.

"Me and your Uncle Mal will be there to chaperone your dance!" You hear excited sqeuls come from the phone, almost as loud as your's were. You look over to Mal to see him giving you the death stare.

"OMIGOSH? really? I love you Uncle Mal, BYEEE!" Denni hangs up and you give Mal the phone.

He looks completly annoyed and for a minute you think he's actually really angry at you. Then, he looks up at you, his eyes filled with humor and a slight amount of relief;

"Thanks a lot Nat, now I'll have to buy a tuxedo..." He walks away without another word, and you laugh, walking back to you office sighing...

"Oh Mal..."

_The next day..._

You are now Mal fallon of the SFPD...

You wait in your car, outside Natara's apartment. You glance at the clock and let out a small amount of curses. _Come on Nat, why the hell are you taking so long! _Two minutes pass by, and you get out of the car and open the door.

You are about to make you way up the stairs, when you see someone with gorgeous coffe brown hair step out of elevator...

Natara turns around to look at you. "Hey Mal"

"Woah...Nat, you look absolutley..."

You feel as if time it's self has stopped when you look in her eyes. She's wearing the most elegant violet-indigo knee length dress. Her eyes seem to twinkle more than usual, and her hair is uncontrollably silky and shiny. Her gorgeous tanned skin glimmers with the light above hitting it. Her smile is a bubble gum pink, revealing her perfectly in-line white teeth. Her body is thin, yet she has the curves in the right places. You realize you have been staring at her too long when she glances at the clock.

"Well...Should we get going?" She shifts her wieght on each leg, looking slightly uncomfrotable.

"Yeah, lets go."

You grab her arm and lead her into the passenger's seat, opening the door for her. When you get in the car, you turn on the music, trying to keep your attention on the road instead of Natara. You take another look at the clock, and Natara follows your gaze.

"Oh, sorry it's my fault we're late...I wanted to look...special." She blushes and looks out the window, trying to hide her red cheeks.

_Well you look over-the-top damn sexy so you succeded... _You hold back your thoughts and manage to say;

"Well you look great... So umm...Dances? You really like them don't you?"

"Yeah I mean...you know, every girl loves dances..."

"Yeah, but you seem to be really excited...Have you ever been to a dance before Natara?" You cock your eyebrow, realizing you just asked a stupid question but suprised when you get back an un-expected answer.

"Well...not really..."

"Really but you..." You don't finish your sentence, hoping Natara didn't hear the last of what you said.

"Look like the dance type?"

"Sure, something like that..."

"Well, when your a nerdy school girl with crushes on your honours teachers, you don't get asked out very often."

"Ha, and I'm guessing your one of those girls?"

"Well...I guess you could say that..."

"Hey but, you get to go on your dance now...with your prince charming" You make mocking kissing faces.

"Who said I'd want to go to a dance with you?" Natara shoots back so suddenly, you wonder if she's catching on to your humor tricks.

"Oh, please, everyone wants a load of this." You point to your face, happy that Natara's laughing.

"Ha Ha, I'll believe it when I see it!"

About half an hour later...

You and Natara arrive at a school gym. Hip hop is blaring loudly from the speakers. Everyone seems to be occupied. You see people dancing, drinking punch, talking. You look around, knowing it won't be hard to find your niece, considering her uniqe fashon sense.

You see Denni walk up and greet her with a hug. She's wearing a black mini dress, spray painted in neon colours, with pink lace draped on the side. _Like I said...Uniqe fashion sense. _

"Omigosh! Uncle Mal, I'm soooo happy you came!" You give her a quick peck on the fourhead, and she pulls away.

"Well, I never dissapoint, sweetie."

Denni smiles than looks to Natara.

"Oh, are you...Natara?"

Natara nodds and looks at her dress. "Nice to meet you Denni...That's a very... original dress"

"Thank you!" Denni smiles gratefully. "If you're going to ask how I know your name, Uncle Mal told me aaaa-aallll about you! Wow, you're even more prettier in than he sa-"

"Huh, Denni, arn't you supposed to be dancing with someone?" You cut her off, hoping Natara didn't hear the last comment.

"Oh that's right!" Denni turns, and ushers for someone to come over.

You make a gagging sound when you see a familiar purple-headed muscled boy walk over to where you are standing.

"Hey Denni..."

He sees you, looking suprised.

"...Mal!"

"Colt...Oh, and it's _Detective _Mal to you..."

He looks away from your gaze, and greets Natara.

"Oh hey, it's agent hotstu-" He stops short when he sees Natara's death stare. "I mean, Natara, Hey!"

"Nice to see you too, Colt."

"Thanks for coming Uncle Mal... Me and Colt are going to dance now..Oh, by the way, I told mom you'd come over after the dance for a while...right?" Denni looks at you, hope in her eyes. You can't bear to say no to them.

"Ofcourse, sweetie. Have fun." You give her another smile, and give Colt the death stare.

You and Natara drink punch by the table.

"So, Natara...What do you think? Better than us hitting the Drunk Tank?"

"I'll admit, it's a bit sour, but I like it..."

"Oh, I'm sure you do..."

You both laugh, and an awkward moment passes by.

"So umm...I know it's kind of a wierd question but...what exactly do you have against Colt? I mean, unless you know...You still haven't let go of what happened a few months back?" You can tell Natara is genuinly curious, not just trying to break the silence, but really wanting an answer.

"Well...I wouldn't say I have anything _against _him...It's just that. Denni is really the only family I have left, other than Cynthia and Raven and...you know, I guess I would just act like that if any boy where to date her...I would just hate to see her get hurt..." You look over to Colt and Denni dancing. She rest her head on his shoulder and pulls away for a minute to kiss Colt.

You look back into Natara's gaze. "She's my little girl, you know. I would hate it if any boy broke her heart..." You find yourself smiling at the ground, thinking of Denni.

Natara squeezes your arm, and for a minute, you think you can see tender-filled tears in her eyes.

"Awww, Mal... It's so sweet that you think about Denni so dearly. She really loves you Mal."

"Yeah, I know...And I know that someday, I'm going to have to worry about protecting her from boys, and let another boy take her..."

Natara gives a warm smile.

"Well...Atleast you know..."

A few minutes pass, and before you know, you're actually enjoying yourself. You glance at you watch, realizing you haven't complained for the three hours you've been there. The DJ says something over the speaker;

"Alright, alright, last song of the night! Ladies, grab your gentlemen, we gettin' down with a slow song..." All the couple rush to the dance floor and soon you and Natara are the only people standing by the punch table.

An awkward silence passes by as the song starts. You try and drift your attention to something else, when Natara breaks the silence;

"Omigosh! I love this song!"

You hesitate, asking her to dance. Knowing you'll regret it tonight if you don't.

"Well, seeing as we have no other option...would you like to dance Natara."

Natara flashes the most gratefull, cheery, sexy smile you've ever seen her give.

"I'd love to."

She wraps her arm in yours as you lead her to the middle of the dance floor. You see Colt turn, and give you a thumbs up, and you return it with a gratefull smile.

Natara puts her arms around you neck, pulling you in close, and you wrap yours around her waist. The two of you stare into each other's eyes, not breaking the gaze.

You and her sway back to the music for a bit, and you twirl her at the bridge of the song.

She rests her head on your shoulder and whispers;

"You know what, Mal?"

"What?"

"...I think this is the best Dance I'll ever have."

With that, the two of you close your eyes, dancing to the rest of the song. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! I'm thinking about doing another one-shot on another dance, cause I had a really good ideo for one with a Taylor Swift song. I know the ending is a bit abrupt, I just wanted to get it over with so I could finish my other stories. I actually added more Maltara than I thought. I thought it would mostly just be Mal and Denni, but, I make it up as I go. Please review, thank you soooooo much! I hope you guys liked it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading guys! I made an extra chapter because since it shows the most updated, my story was way on the last page...again, review, and thank you so mucchhh! :D**


End file.
